Stalker
by Erumin Smith
Summary: "Aku memang tidak dekat denganmu. Tapi aku tahu banyak tentangmu, Koo Junhoe." (JunHwan! Koo Junhoe x Kim Jinhwan/NON BAKU/BL/OOC/TYPO)


**Stalker**

 **Main pair: Koo Junhoe x Kim Jinhwan (feat. Min Yoongi)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **Warning! NON BAKU, BL, OOC, TYPO.**

* * *

Kim Jinhwan; 22 tahun, pengagum rahasia anak tetangga sebelah (sebut saja Koo Junhoe) sejak ia sekolah menengah pertama. Manis, imut, dan memiliki tubuh yang cukup mungil bagi ukuran para _uke._ Otaknya yang pintar membuat banyak orang iri pada pemuda manis satu ini. Kelemahannya hanya satu, ia adalah tipe orang yang pemalu dan mudah gugup.

Jari mungil itu terus menari di atas layar ponsel. Dilihatnya sebuah akun sosial media milik seseorang, ia melihat semua foto yang di- _post_ oleh sang pemilik akun. Jinhwan mengetik nama 'koojunhoe' pada kotak untuk pencarian akun sosial media. Terkunci, ya akun milik pemuda Koo terkunci; hanya _followers-_ nya saja yang bisa melihat _detail_ akun milik Junhoe.

Astaga, rasanya Jinhwan ingin jungkir balik keliling rumah saja rasanya. Iya keliling rumah, kalo keliling komplek nanti Junhoe melihatnya bagaimana? Hancur sudah _image_ Jinhwan di hadapan Junhoe.

" _Sialan_ kau Koo Junhoe!" Jinhwan memang suka mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan untuk Junhoe, tapi ia hanya akan diam seperti batu saat berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda Koo. Jinhwan berpikir dan terus berpikir; bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa nge- _stalk_ Junhoe, tanpa harus tercyduck oleh si pemilik akun. Ah, rasanya Jinhwan ingin terus mengumpati Koo Junhoe.

"Kenapa juga akunnya harus dikunci? Gue kan jadi gak bisa kepoin dia." Pertanyaannya, ini akun milik siapa? Milik Junhoe kan? Jadi, ya suka suka Junhoe mau diapain akunnya, miris. Jinhwan hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Itu muka kenapa kusut banget? Macam cucian yang belum kering." Yoongi; 23 tahun, kakak tertua Jinhwan. Wajahnya manis, mempesona, tapi sayang ia adalah _uke tsundere_.

"Junhoe mengunci akun instagram miliknya." ucap Jinhwan sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

"Tinggal _follow_ , apa susahnya?" Rasanya, Jinhwan ingin menampar wajah kakaknya yang satu ini.

Kalau ia _follow_ Junhoe dengan akun pribadi miliknya, nanti ketahuan dong. Iya, ketahuan kalau selama ini ia sering kepoin tetangganya itu lewat media sosial. Baginya, itu bukanlah ide yang bagus.

* * *

Junhoe keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah, tubuhnya yang _sixpack_ juga dipenuhi oleh air (basah). Hanya dengan mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah, ia tampak begitu tampan dan _sexy_.

Ia segera mengenakan pakaian dan tidur di atas kasur _king size_ kesayangannya. Ia mengambil ponsel hitam yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah notif yang masuk.

 ** _akujodohmumaz wants to follow you. | Confirm or Delete._**

Junhoe menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Ini... Siapa? Ia membuka akun itu, dan terkunci. Akun yang aneh itu di- _private_ oleh pemilik akun. Junhoe melihat bio akun tersebut, 'aku adalah jodohmu dari masa depan.' apa ini adalah mimpi? _Hoel_ , ingat jodoh itu ada di tangan Tuhan. Ini bukanlah film fantasi, ataupun fanfiksi bergenre fantasi. Gurauan macam apa ini? Bahkan akun aneh ini tidak memiliki pengikut, dan tidak mengikuti siapapun, _profile-_ nya hanya berwarna hitam.

"Song Yunhyeong, apa kau ingin membuat jantungku berdebar?" Junhoe berpikir bahwa itu akun milik Yunhyeong;kekasihnya. Ia meng- _kllik 'confirm'_ dan mem- _followback_ akun tersebut.

* * *

Jinhwan menggenggam ponselnya dengan penuh harapan. Ia tidak berharap di- _followback_ , ia hanya berharap Junhoe menerima permintaan untuk mem- _follow_ akun instagram miliknya. Jinhwan memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ia melihat ponselnya, terdapat notif masuk.

 _ **koojunhoe wants to follow you. | Confirm or Delete.**_

 _What the_... Junhoe menerima permintaan _follow_ darinya dan akan mem- _follback_ dirinya? Keberuntungan ada di pihak Jinhwan sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung saja kepoin akun instagram milik Junhoe.

Terlihatlah foto Junhoe bersama seorang pemuda manis;yang diketahui adalah kekasihnya. Jinhwan ingin menangis saja rasanya saat melihat foto mesra Junhoe dengan kekasihnya Song Yunhyeong. Jika dibandingkan antara Jinhwan dan Yunhyeong, perbedaannya sungguh drastis.

Yunhyeong memiliki tubuh kurus dan tinggi, Jinhwan juga ingin memiliki tubuh seperti itu. Yunhyeong pintar memasak, Jinhwan? Masak telor mata sapi saja masih amburadul tidak jelas. Yunhyeong memiliki teman yang banyak dan selalu _hang out_ bareng, sedangkan Jinhwan hanya bisa berteman lewat sosial media. Yunhyeong selalu pergi ke sana-ke mari, berbeda dengan Jinhwan yang selalu berdiam diri di rumah lalu mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar. Yunhyeong lebih sempurna, pantas saja Junhoe suka.

Jinhwan sedih. Tapi Jinhwan akan tetap menunggu mereka putus. Haha, Jinhwan ingin menjadi orang jahat untuk kali ini saja. Ia mengabaikan permintaan _follow_ dari Junhoe.

* * *

 _"Buatlah akun yang bisa menarik perhatian, coba kau buat akun baru dan beri nama akun itu 'aku jodohmu mas' hahaha" -Yoongi._

 _"Tidak, kalau ketahuan bagaimana?" -Jinhwan._

 _"Udah sih bikin aja, coba lihat apa yang akan terjadi." -Yoongi._

 _Jinhwan mulai membuat akun baru dan mengikuti saran yang diberi oleh Yoongi, dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar ia mulai mengikuti akun pribadi Junhoe yang terkunci._

.

 **END.**


End file.
